That Damn Donna Reed
by EscapingTime08
Summary: This is written off of the eppi That Damn Donna Reed, although what should've happened and not what actually did. Java Junkie
1. Chapter 1

Luke and Lorelai were hiding behind the counter as Taylor and some town's people were looking through the diner door talking about how Luke was painting it. Luke and Lorelai were on all fours and Luke was so close to Lorelai he thought he was going to go crazy.

_ She's so beautiful_. Luke thought as he watched Lorelai laugh quietly at Taylor.

Once the people left she turned her head and they were staring at each other. Almost magnetically their lips met and formed into a passionate kiss. Luke was surprised when he felt Lorelai kissing him back. It felt like a dream to him.

"Wait Lorelai, are you sure…" Lorelai cut Luke off with another kiss and within seconds Lorelai was on the ground with Luke on top of her.

_ Oh my god I'm making out with Lorelai!_ Luke thought and started kissing Lorelai's neck. .

Lorelai quickly unbuttoned Luke's shirt so that she could run her hands over his stomach. Luke picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking their kiss, taking Lorelai upstairs.

x.x.x.x

As soon as Luke kicked open his apartment door he led Lorelai directly over to the bed.

"I can't believe this is really happening. I've been waiting for this to happen forever," Luke whispered into Lorelai's hair as she took off his shirt and carefully undid his pants, sliding them off.

"I'm just sorry it took so long to happen," Lorelai said excitedly with a huge grin on her face.

She couldn't get enough of him so she quickly took off her own pants.

Luke was so happy. _It's finally gonna happen! I've waited so long for this and now_… ring It was Lorelai's cell phone.

"Outside," Luke said quietly and smiled as Lorelai checked to see who was calling.

"Great it's my mother," Lorelai groaned, "Oh well, now where were we?" Lorelai questioned Luke and he kissed her deeply. Their tongues met and their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Just as Luke touched the back of Lorelai's bra strap to detach it her phone rang again.

Looking at her phone Lorelai says, "Its Rory, I have to answer it Luke, I'm really sorry."

Luke nods knowingly.

"Hey hun," Lorelai answers.

"Hey mom, I'm really sorry about this but I just ran home to get some green Jell-O. Long story I'll explain later. Anyways I realized Stella wasn't in her cage. So she's running loose in the house. Could you come home and help me catch her?"

"Uh… yeah, sure Rory, no problem."

"Thank you so much mom. Bring Luke with you, we'll probably need his help."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, I love you, bye.

"Bye Rory."

"Well Rory needs me to come home to help find her chick," Lorelai explained to Luke.

"Chick?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Yeah, some school project thing. She told me to bring you with me so…. get dressed cause you're coming with me mister.

x.x.x.x

"Rory, you here?" Lorelai calls out when she and Luke walk in.

"Yeah mom, and I would love to stay but unfortunately I have to go back next door."

"You're playing dress up and didn't invite me? Should I be insulted or grateful?" Lorelai laughed at Rory while examining every inch of her outfit. She was wearing an orange dress with a white apron, orange pumps, and pearls.

"Mom! I'll explain later," Rory sighed and walked out the door to go back to Babette's house where Dean was waiting.

"Okay Luke, the faster we find the chick the faster we can get back to "painting"." Flirting with Luke is really fun. Why hadn't I noticed that before? We could've been more than friends so much longer ago! Why, why, why hadn't I realized I felt this way about Luke sooner?

"There it is!" exclaimed Luke who was happy to have found the chick so quickly. Lorelai laughed as Luke lunged for Stella. He hadn't caught her and he broke a lamp in the process.

It took them all evening to catch the chick. Although when Luke finally did catch Stella, Lorelai had fallen asleep on her couch. So Luke set Stella on her cage and went to the couch to carry Lorelai upstairs.

Wow Lorelai is adorable when she sleeps. This has been the best night of my life! I still don't believe it happened but it definantly did.

Luke set Lorelai down onto her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Just as he was walking out of her room to sleep on the couch Lorelai whispered, "You know you could sleep up here tonight if you'd like. It's much better than the couch."

"And you're sure you want this? Right, Lorelai?" Luke asked curiously.

"Yes Luke, come here."

Luke lied down next to Lorelai and put his arm around her. _This is perfect. It feels right. Tonight it definantly won't be hard to fall asleep_. And they fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

x.x.x.x

Rory awoke suddenly with a bad feeling in her gut. She looked to her left and saw Dean lying right next to her on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Dean what did we do!" Rory said shocked she'd let this happen. "No, no, no how could I let this happen!"

"Rory what are you talking about?" Dean asked while half asleep.

"Dean! Wake up. I'm saying that last night you… I… you and I… we… slept together!"

"Rory, are you regretting last night?" asked Dean with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"No I don't… I mean I loved last night it was wonderful but, my mom… she had gotten pregnant at sixteen, the age we are now. We didn't use protection either!" Rory was freaked.

"Dean you have to go home."

"Rory…"

"No, Dean I need to pick up before Babette and Mory get back and you need to get home. It's three in the morning! I don't want you to get in trouble for being out all night! Get home now!"

"Alright. I'll call you later."

"See ya Dean."

_ Oh, great I hope I'm not pregnant. I really hope I'm not pregnant. If I am I don't know what I'll do! … Well I am my mother's child. It could happen._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i hope you guys like this.. sorry it took me so long to update but life just hasnt let me get away lately... but anyways.. enjoi!**

The next morning Lorelai woke up and smelled a smell that was extremely odd for her house. She smelled home cooked food. Not just any food though, she smelled Luke's food. And best of all, she smelled coffee, which was definantly not an odd smell for her and Rory's house.

When Lorelai went downstairs she saw Luke standing in her kitchen making breakfast.

"Aw, Luke you didn't have to do this," Lorelai said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Nah, but I wanted to," Luke replied.

Lorelai walked up to Luke, kissed him on the cheek and put her arm around him. "Rory should be coming home soon so…" she trailed off not knowing exactly how to phrase that she didn't want Rory to find him in their kitchen after spending the night.

"Alright, well your food's all cooked and I should get to the diner anyways. Lorelai, I have to ask…" but Luke was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Rory called out.

"Hey hun, how was your night?"

"It was, well, oh hi … Luke…"

"Hello Rory, I'm only here because last night, the bird, and your mom, and the couch, and… I need to go. See you at the diner later right Lorelai?"

"Seems inevitable doesn't it?" Lorelai joked, not quite sure what to say.

After Luke left Rory turned to her mom, "So, what was Luke doing here this morning so early?" Rory asked trying to hide her smile.

"Well he thought that maybe, since, uh! He was here because it was late by the time we found Stella and I fell asleep on the couch so he carried me up the stairs and we fell asleep."

"Likely story mom," now Rory was noticeably grinning.

"It's true!" Lorelai said shocked that her daughter didn't believe her. "_Unfortunately_," Lorelai accidentally let slip out and Rory caught it.

"Oh my gosh mom! You and Luke! Finally! It's about time you guys got together."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never noticed that Luke has had a thing for you for years?"

"Um, no."

"My gosh you're so dense! Anyways I'm hungry let's go to the diner for food."

"But Luke made breakfast!" Lorelai exclaimed. For some reason she was nervous to go to Luke's.

"But mom by now it must be cold so let's go get coffee and some yummy breakfast. Warm breakfast."

Rory started pushing Lorelai towards the door and they started walking to Luke's.

x.x.x.x

Lorelai and Rory reached Luke's diner within minutes. She walked in and asked Ceasar where Luke was. Then Lorelai went straight upstairs.

"Oh, hey Lorelai."

"Hey hun. Oh, uh what were you going to ask me this morning?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to tell people about us, because you seemed kinda scared to tell Rory, so.." Luke trailed off.

"Of course I want to tell people. I just didn't want Rory to find you there without me telling her first. You know, so she didn't feel we were hiding anything."

"Alright I understand. And you're sure you want this? Because I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me or anything. No pressu.." Lorelai kissed him hard on the mouth so he would get the message that what she wanted, was him. Then Luke kissed her back and they headed for the couch. They lied down and were making out like crazy teenagers until Luke said he had to get back to the diner. Lorelai understood.

As soon as they were half way down the stairs she pushed him against the wall and they went at it again. When they forgot they were on the stairs they started moving around and after hearing some banging Ms. Patty pulled back the curtain. Lorelai's legs were wrapped around Luke's waist and her body was up against the wall while Luke's hands were roaming her thighs. They both looked at Patty and stood upright.

"Hi Patty," Luke and Lorelai said. When Lorelai looked over at Luke she noticed that he was blushing just slightly. With that Lorelai smiled and thought, _Yeah, this is right._

"Lorelai, Luke, what is going on here?" Ms. Patty questioned in shock but yet pleased.

"Well Patty-" Lorelai started but stopped because she didn't know what to say. She looked over at Luke once more and she knew exactly what to say.

"Luke and I, we … we're together."

"Oh my god!" Patty yelled so that everyone in the diner could hear her. "Finally you two. It's about time you guys got together."

"Well Patty, we feel that way too," Lorelai said matter of factly.

"I have to get back to work," Luke stated and walked behind the counter.

"Uh, yeah, and I have to get to the inn. Bye Patty." Lorelai walked over to her table grabbed Rory, who was grinning from ear to ear and laughing, and dragged her out the door.

"Bye you two," and Patty just smiled and walked back to her table.

x.x.x.x

After school, Rory had gone over to Dean's to hang out in his room and watch a couple movies. In the middle of the first movie Rory said, "I'm not so sure we should have done that Dean."

"Done what?"

"Slept together," Rory said in a whisper so that Dean could barely hear it.

"Come on Rory, I love you and you love me, it will all be ok. Are you regretting it?"

"Truthfully Dean… yes I'm regretting it," Rory barely stuttered out.

"Geez Rory, I can't believe this!"

"I'm… I'm sorry Dean! But think about how I'm here! My mom had me when she was SIXTEEN! That's the age I am now and I have goals and dreams that I don't want to throw away to raise a child!"

"You're pregnant!"

"No! Not that I know of but I'm saying I don't want to get pregnant! And our little rendezvous last night at Babette's house could have done just that! I mean we didn't use protection!

"Rory I don't think you're pregnant it's all going to be alright."

"Dean how can you say that? You don't know! I'm scared to death here!"

"Whatever Rory, you're overreacting! We won't do it anymore until you're ready ok?"

"Dean it's not in the future that I'm worried about! It's last night!" With that Rory walked out of Dean's house.

x.x.x.x

That night, Friday night dinner was cancelled on account of Emily and Richard having plans. So Rory hung out with Lane while Lorelai went on her first date with Luke.

At Lanes house Rory was freaking out.

"Lane, what if I am pregnant. This could be bad, sooo bad. It could be armageddon bad!" Rory whispered so Mrs. Kim couldn't hear her.

"Rory, this_ is _bad. But if you do end up being pregnant it'll be alright. Because you'll have me, and Lorelai, and of course Dean. I'm sure you could still go to school and Harvard afterwards. You can still carry out your dreams. It will just be bit harder than you had planned," Lane said, confident that it was true

Rory sighed, "You know, you're right. Oh, what would I do without you?" Rory hugged Lane.

""You'd crash and burn," Lane joked. Lane pulled away, "Oh yeah, and I'll be with you when you take the pregnancy test right?"

"Of course."

x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, Lorelai was having the time of her life at the batting cages with Luke.

"Ok, your turn Lorelai."

"No no no no Luke. I don't do sports. I'll end up hitting you in the head with the bat."

"That is why I have a helmet," Luke stated while patting his head.

"But Luke..."

"Lorelai the sooner you hit the ball, the sooner we go to the next phase of our date."

"Next phase huh? What is it? A juice bar?" Lorelai giggle. She always thought a date with Luke Danes would consist of the batting cages followed by the juice bar.

"Actually.." Luke smiled. He always knew what Lorelai thought a date with him would be like.

"My Luke Danes you do suprise me," Lorelai said in a fake southern accent.

"But enough stalling Lorelai, hit the ball. Here, I'll help you."

Luke got behind Lorelai and wrapped his hands around hers which were holding the bat.

"Now on the count of three," Luke whispered into Lorelai's neck. "1... 2... 3..."

Lorelai turned around dropping the bat and started kissing Luke. Just then the baseball came flying past them.

"Look out!" Luke spun them around and pushed Lorelai up against the cage to keep them from getting hit by the ball. Luke and Lorelai started laughing. Then Luke looked deep into Lorelai's eyes, looking completely serious and said, "Wanna go to the juice bar with me?" Lorelai laughed and nodded and stole one more kiss from Luke before letting him lead her back out to his truck.

x.x.x.x

Rory and Lane had left Lane's house and were now walking around Stars Hollow talking about random things like the cheerleaders and old times whee they would hide during pep-rallys, but avoiding the main thing that was occupying both of their minds. As they passed Doose's, Rory stopped and looked in the window as Dean stocked up the shelves. Ironically he was stocking pregnancy tests and he was looking at it intently. When he looked up and saw Rory, Rory pulled Lane by the sleeve and they started walking again.

They walked around the block a couple times before they were back at Doose's. Dean was closing up for the night but Rory walked in and dragged Lane with her. Rory walked straight past Dean and right to the pregnancy tests. She took one and walked right back out with Lane staring in complete shock. Lane and Rory walked back to Mrs. Kim's in complete and total silence, neither knowing what to say but both having so much to say.

When they arrived back at Lane's they just sat in Lane's room sitting in silence until Lane could no longer take it.

"So when are you going to take it?"

"Probably in the next week or so. It's too early to tell now and I couldn't if I wanted to because your mom would find it in the trash."

"Right, right. Well, I stand by what I said. I'm here for you all the way. I'll sit by you and hold your hand while we wait for the results and anything else you want me to do."

"Yeah I know. Thank you. But did you see the look on Dean's face! Priceless."

"I still can't believe you just walked in and stole it though," Lane said with amazement and pride emanating from her face.

"Really? Remember the first day Dean kissed me and I stole corn starch? Yeah well.. I guess I shouldn't make it a habbit though huh?"

"Probably not," Lane and Rory laughed lightly and went back to silence, both of them out of things to say.

x.x.x.x

When Lorelai and Luke reached the juicebar, Lorelai just stared in amazement at the man sitting next to her at how he knew her so well and how wonderful he was even if he took her too a juicebar on their first date.

"So are we going to sit here all night or do you want to go in?" Luke asking her that brought Lorelai back to reality.

"Go in of course."

Once they got inside and ordered their juice Lorelai smiled and said,"So does the clever Luke Danes have anything else up his sleeve?"

"Nope, I don't do magic tricks anymore I'm sorry. Plus I never pulled things out of my sleeve I was always pulling stuff out of my baseball cap."

Lorelai smiled and the rest of the night went smoothly with chit chat and jokes. Once they arrived back at Lorelai's and they were on her front porch, Luke kissed her softly on the lips and said goodnight before descending down the steps. Leaving Lorelai shocked that he didn't expect to be invited in and that he was such a gentleman that it took her a second to react.

"Luke wait..."

Luke turned around and looked at the woman he had been in love with since the first day she walked into his diner and was so incredibly ecstatic that she had told him to wait. He didn't want the night to end yet. Atleast not like this. "Yeah Lorelai?"

"Do... do you want to.. do you want to come in?" Lorelai was confused on why she couldn't get the words out right. She was usually so confident and witty, especially around Luke.

"Yeah, I'd love too."

Luke walked in the front door after Lorelai and as soon as the door shut she turned around and kissed him hard on the mouth. Luke kissed her back and started walking her over towards the stairs. They climbed the stairs into Lorelai's bedroom perfectly without ever breaking the kiss. Luke lifted her so she could put her legs around his waist as he closed the bedroom door.

x.x.x.x

The next morning when Rory walked in the door after coming home from Lane's, Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen looking at a magazine.

"Hey mom."

"Hey hun, I was just about to go out and get some more coffee from Doose's because we're out and that's a very, very, bad thing," smiled Lorelai, "So would you like to come with me?"

"Sure mom, let's go."

When Lorelai and Rory got to Doose's Market, they heard a motorcycle down the road so they turned to look at it.

"Wow that's nice!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah it's a 2000 Indian 80 HP 5 speed close ratio Andrew's transmission."

The motorcycle came to a stop right in front of them but they turned around and started walking into Doose's. Before they got through the door though the guy on the motorcycle yelled, "Hey nice shirt, take it off!"

Lorelai turned around and saw Christopher, Rory's dad, standing there.

"Dad!" Rory yelled and ran to him.

"Hey sweetie, and hi there Lorelai. How ya guys doing?"

"Christopher, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, not too happy that he was here in Stars Hollow.

"Well Lor, I thought I would stop by and surprise you," Christopher replied with a huge smile on his face.

"I have to go to Doose's now so…" Lorelai cut off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Alright well I'll take Rory and we'll meet you at your place."

"Uh, I'm not so sure-"

"It's alright mom, home's not that far. Please,"

"Fine Rory, I'll see you at home."

With that Lorelai watched them ride off and she turned on her heel and walked into Doose's.

x.x.x.x

On her way home, Lorelai stopped by Luke's to see him and tell him who had stopped by. When she spotted Luke behind the counter she went up and grabbed a seat at the counter. Lorelai looked like she needed coffee so Luke set a mug in front of her and poured her a fresh pot.

"Wonderful news," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Really now, do tell."

"Christopher, Rory's dad, is in town. Apparently he's staying with us."

"Ah geez, hasn't he put you and Rory through enough?"

"I don't know, apparently not. He just shows up out of the blue and disappears just as quickly."

"Well is he back because he wants to … uh… get back together with you?" Luke said and turned around to put on a new pot of coffee. Although Lorelai still caught the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Lorelai replied looking down at her coffee. "If he is then that's too bad. I'm with you now," Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke.

"I better get back to work," Luke said nonchalantly so not to show his relief. "It's really busy right now. Sorry."

"No problem babe, I have to get home anyways just thought I'd stop by to tell you about Chris so that you don't feel shanghaied."

"Thanks Lorelai. Our date is still on for tonight right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lorelai smiled and walked out of the diner back home.

x.x.x.x

Back at home Rory and Chris were sitting on the couch catching up with each other's lives. Then Lorelai walked through the door.

"Hey mom where have you been?"

"Well, I stopped by Luke's on the way home."

"Ah, right," Rory said with a smirk on her face. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower now so, you too be good now."

"kay, babe. So Christopher, what brings you here? You've never been here before. Why now?"

"Well Lorelai, I've been thinking alot lately and I think we should try this again. Try "us" again."

"Damnit Christopher. You can't just come here with no warning and expect me to start things up again."

"Why not Lorelai? We were good together."

"Were being the keyword here. Chris, we were sixteen, I'm with someone now. You can't just come here and expect me to change that for you."

"Fine Lorelai, maybe coming here was a mistake. I'm going to go to a hotel for the night, tell Rory I'll meet her at Luke's in the morning before this Dean's baseball game tomorrow. But I'm going to fight for you Lor. May the best man win."

**A/N: Hope that was good.. I really can't judge my own writing.. I always think it's bad.. so REVIEWS .. pretty please:) ... the more reviews i get the sooner i update! and again im SOO SORRY it took so long.. schools been a hassle and lifes been chaotic but we all have those times.. you know how it is so thanx for being so patient with me.. hopefully you didnt forget about this story and give up on me! bye loves! 3 3 3**


End file.
